


healthy again

by hazandboo_write



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazandboo_write/pseuds/hazandboo_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a tiny little smutless drabbly-oneshot in which harry pops pills and louis is just some guy (until he's not just some guy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	healthy again

the music was pounding

almost loud enough to be dull.

as the capsule’s insides

surged through his body,

all he could feel was numb

not exactly as intended,

but it’d do.

he could be numb.

 

when he came to

the crowd had thinned

considerably and

feeling disoriented and jumbled,

he stumbled onto the street,

trailing

behind a crowd of leather clad blondes.

it took two lunges

towards parked cars

to righten himself.

when he finally

found his car,

he couldn’t figure the unlock button,

let alone

fit the key in the lock.

he sighed a heavy sign

cos my was he tired

and my was his stupid arse car

being so uncooperative

he didn’t deserve this.

he let his eyes closed

for a bit,

sinking to the pavement

with his back

against the hard plastic of the car.

 

babe.

babe?

uh, please tell me

you're alive.

ok, yes, you’re breathing.

that’s good.

holy shit,

uh please wake up?

 

harry opened his eyes,

blinking slowly.

hello, he said,

voice cracking.

he kept blinking

till his vision cleared

enough for him to note

two very prominent things.

one being the

filthy ground

he was sat on.

the other being

the boy in front of him.

 

objectively speaking,

the boy was beautiful.

nonobjectively…

well, Harry had no choic

e but to be objective.

you see,

harry didn’t do boys.

he didn’t do girls either.

he didn’t do people.

harry wasn't good enough

for people.

 

y’alright mate?

this your car?

the boy brushed his fringe

from his tan forehead

and harry swallowed

when his eyes met harry’s own.

harry always was

a sucker

for blue eyes

and tan skin.

 

m’alright,

yeah.

thanks.

harry placed his palms

on the ground,

slowly pushing himself up.

the tan boy’s knees cracked

as he rose from his crouch,

reaching out to spot harry

if he were to fall.

harry tried to ignore this.

he fumbled

around in his pockets,

but god was he tired.

he found his phone first

and wow how lucky was he

not to get jumped.

the clock said 4:30,

making harry groan.

next came his keys,

which he clutched gratefully,

unlocking his car. he turned around

when the boy

(why was he still here?)

cleared his throat.

 

again,

objectively speaking,

he really was

fucking beautiful.

he rose his eyebrows,

hooking his fingers through

the loops of his

tight

black

jeans,

standing comfortably

while still leaning slightly

in harry’s direction.

you sure y’alright?

 

harry nodded.

thanks mate,

m’great,

honest.

are you sure you are ok?

I mean

what sane guy

is out at four in the morning?

 

the boy

(louis was his name

harry didn't know that)

shrugged,

laughing a bit.

one of the patients

i volunteer with

had a bit of an emergency. t

the boy shrugged again.

i'm louis,

by the way,

he added.

(and now

harry had a name to the face

a face to the name)

(louis

lou

a nice name)

 

harry

pressed his lips together,

attempting apathy.

‘m Harry.

thanks for,

uh,

waking me up.

 

louis

only smiled slightly,

tugging his dark red beanie

down further over his ears.

glad youre ok.

drive safe, yeah?

 

harry smiled a bit

because who was he kidding

since when did people care

about his well being?

sure, he said.

 

harry didn’t hate liam.

far from it, actually.

harry loved the boy

a whole fucking lot,

but that didn’t mean

there weren’t times

in which harry

wanted to strangle

the other boy.

now was one of those times.

 

li,

goddamnit,

just shut the hell up,

okay?

i get it,

what’s done is done,

you only did it because you care,

i’ll thank you one day,

whatever.

can we just…

not?

harry turned the wheel

a bit too sharply,

parking messily

in one of the farthest spots

from the building.

 

liam coughed,

running his hand

through his short hair.

i really am sorry, 

haz

 

harry shook his head,

running his hand

through his curls

as he

got out of the car

and walked around

to walk with liam,

his best mate.

he was trying

very hard

to remain calm.

thanks for coming with me,

i guess, he said.

 

liam choked a bit

as he pushed the door open.

of course, 

haz

 

it took harry

two months

to feel healthy again.

the day he was discharged,

he pulled louis aside

and clutched his hand tight.

louis smiled at him,

grin reaching up to his eyes.

louis nodded firmly and

grabbed at Harry’s forearms,

grabbing the younger boy

and throwing his arms around him.

 

so fucking proud

of you

harry.

 

don't think

i could have done it

without you

lou.

**Author's Note:**

> by haz


End file.
